The present inventive concept relates to a chemical liquid supply apparatus capable of suppressing generation of an electric charge in a chemical liquid flowing in the chemical liquid supply apparatus or removing a generated electric charge therefrom, and a semiconductor processing apparatus having the same.
In a semiconductor manufacturing process, contaminants, such as particles, organic contaminants, and metal contaminants, remaining on a surface of a substrate can greatly affect quality and production yield of a semiconductor device. Therefore, a cleaning process of removing various contaminants attached to a surface of a substrate is very important in the semiconductor manufacturing process, and a process of cleaning the substrate is performed before and after each unit process of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
During the process of cleaning a substrate, a chemical liquid accommodated in a storage container is circulated through a pipe connected to the storage container. When the chemical liquid is circulated, electrostatic induction occurs at the chemical liquid and a liquid-contacting portion of a circulating pipe due to friction between the chemical liquid and the liquid-contacting portion, and an electric charge is generated in the chemical liquid due to the electrostatic induction. When the electrostatically induced chemical liquid is sprayed onto the substrate, particles are adsorbed onto the substrate due to electrostatic attraction generated by an electric charge, and there is a problem that an amount of small-sized particles remaining on the substrate rapidly increases after the cleaning process, and control of such particles is further required as a degree of integration of a semiconductor device is increased.